Rojo
by NekoofWanton
Summary: AxT songfic. Contains hardcore gay sex. Enter at your own cost


**Disclaimer:** Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon/Fresh TV Inc.

**Warning:** Strong language, angst, hardcore smut, yaoi/slash/BL/whatever you wanna call it.

**Major Pairing:** Alejandro/Tyler, my latest OTP~! Also hints of Noco too~

**Setting:** Total Drama World Tour merger/mid-way.

**Song Used: **"Alejandro" by Lady Gaga.

_**Enjoy~**_

_I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro._

* * *

A few days ago they had aired the half-way point of Total Drama World Tour. Chris had surprised everyone by bringing back not only 'E-Scope' (again~) but Ezekiel as well. This was good news for Tyler because now he had another 'bro' to hang with. The only other guys were Noah, Cody and Alejandro. Noah was a smart alack, Cody always wanted to be around Noah _{Gee, I wonder why~}_, and as for Alejandro......well......

* * *

_She's got both hands  
In her pocket.  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look you at._

_  
She hides through love.  
Su bolsillo.  
She got a halo around her finger,  
Around you._

* * *

When Chris introduced the newbies: the hyper-active fangirl, Sierra, who groped Cody and hugged his face in her chest, _{Noah wasn't very happy about that~ 3}_ and the new hottie, Alejandro. Tyler blushed at the sight of the hottie's perfect chest and his accent.

Everyone was surprised to learn that he was Noah's older brother, and a few, including Tyler, were even more surprised to find out that he was bi when he 'hugs' his baby brother, much to Noah's annoyance.

Alejandro had started an alliance somewhere around the third episode that consisted of himself, Tyler, Noah, Owen and Izzy. Since then the jock and the hottie had spent some time together. With Owen eliminated, and Noah and Izzy breaking from said alliance to start one with Sierra and Cody as soon as the teams were merged, it was just the two of them.

* * *

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to loose._

* * *

Tyler came out of his thought by a soft yawn from the homeschooler, he smiled at Zeke sleeping on his lap and runs his fingers through the soft brown locks under his toque.

"Cute isn't he, like a little kitten~"

A low sexy voice with an accent spoke next to him. The jock turns.

"H-hey Alej~" 'Alej' was Alejandro's nickname given to him by Tyler. Almost everyone since then started calling him that.

"You seem surprised. I thought you had mad senses and skills~"

"I think you're mistaking me for Harold."

The Spaniard chuckled. "Oh yeah, Duncan's bitch." He said 'bitch' more affectionately than insultingly. Tyler groaned inwardly.

Unfortunately, Alej was a 'man-whore' just like Noah, although the bookworm wouldn't admit it. So he was pretty shocked when he found the naked hottie banging the nerd in the bathroom, and the punk wasn't too happy about it.

"Well unlike Harold, I ain't no one's bitch!" The jock huffed.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt." Alej taunts him.

"That's what she ~"

"Uh...that doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah...well, uh......" Tyler tries to think of a comeback but instead decides to hop over Alej's head and out of the room. Alej frowns, groans but then sighs.

Even though he thought the jock was cute, Tyler could be extremely annoying at times. But it was like an Owen-like annoyance, so it was hard to stay mad at him. As time passed, Tyler started trusting more in Alej, which caused him to rethink about his 'evil' ways.

* * *

_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

* * *

"...can you STOP doing that!"

Noah hissed at his brother, who had his hand in Cody's pants. Alej smirked.

"Aw come on, baby brother. You gotta learn to share with your big bro~" He ducked from the book thrown at his head and pouted when Noah pulls Cody away from him. Well, Alej hadn't completely strayed away from his 'evil' ways.

But sadly, Alej wanted to win so he had to play it dirty. Then at the next voting-off ceremony, Alej watched as his plan progresses. Cody got voted off, breaking up the pair, and there were tears. He avoided Tyler's glance through the entire ceremony.

* * *

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-ale-jandro  
Ale-ale-jandro_

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-ale-jandro  
Ale-ale-jandro_

Just stop. Please, Just let me go. Alejandro, Just let me go.

* * *

After dinner (if that's want you wanna call it), Alej was walking towards his room. He then hears a thumping sound from above. It stops, he continues walking, then Tyler falls out of a vent and crashes on the floor in front of Alej. Lucky for him nothing had broken. Alej blinked, the jock cursed rubbing his sore forehead from landing on his head.

"Are you okay?" Alej knelled down, Tyler blushed at the closeness between their faces as the hottie observed his bruise. He quickly snapped back to attention and pushed Alej away and picked himself.

"Of course! This is nothing!" Tyler puffed his chest, flexing his arm, trying not to flinch as he landed on one of them painfully. The hottie chuckled and poked on the jock's chest, deflating him. "So cute~"

"INCOMING~"

A booming female voice and quick footsteps were coming towards the boys. It was E-Scope and Sierra, on their way to try to cheer up Noah. Alej quickly pushes himself and Tyler out of the way. The girls missed them only by an inch, running pass the boys.

As a result of the Spaniard's quick actions, he was pushed up against Tyler who's back was pushed into the wall. Their faces were even closer than before. Now Alej was the one blushing. Before he could move Tyler spoke.

"You've been ignoring me..."

"What? No way." Alej looked away as he moved back but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt in a fist.

"Bullshit. I try hard to ignore you and get away from you and you chase after me worse than those Twilight fans after an Edward life-size poster." Alej shuddered, Tyler continued. "And now you're avoiding ever since Cody got voted off....and look at me, dammit!"

Alej was unnerved at the jock's steely commanding tone, yet it turned him on. He didn't fight back when the hand grabbed his chin and he was forced to face the jock.

"Did you get involved with voting Cody off?"

"...No, of course not." Alej lied easily through his teeth. The jock roughly pushes Alej to the ground, groaning as he landed.

"I don't like being fucked with, man! I saw you earlier with him being like the god-damned man-slut that you are! That's all you really are! AN ASSHOLE AND A WHORE!"

This behavior, this tone, it was so....unlike Tyler.

Suddenly as soon as the rage had started, it quickly turned to grief, dropping to his knees, face in his hands, crying.

Alej usually accepted being called an asshole and a whore because he got use to it. But for some reason, it stung him when Tyler said it. He quickly gets up, crawling over to the jock and laid a hand on his shoulder but it got smacked away. Alej flinched as Tyler pushed him away.

"D-Don't fucking touch me!" Tyler snarled, he picked himself up and glared down at the hottie on the floor.

"If winning and fucking everything with a hole is all that matters to you, then I'm gonna bring you down. So consider our friendship over, whore."

Tyler turns away. Alej sighs in despair, looking away.

"......I...I know it's too late....but...."

He pauses.

"....After I really got to know you......I never wanted you to get involved....in anything I did..."

Tyler looks back down at him, still mad.

".....I've never truly felt love before.....Everyone I fucked was out of lust....Anyone who fucked me wanted just that...." His voice starts to break. Tyler said nothing and didn't move, just watching the pitiful tan teen in front of him.

"So...I'm sorry if I hurt you." Tyler snorted. "Whatever. You want to win, then that's fine. I'm gonna win this too without being a bastard." Tyler gave him a hard glare before he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Alej alone.

* * *

_She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad._

_  
All those flames that burn before him.  
Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna cool the bad.. _

* * *

Some time around midnight, Tyler lays in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He was so confused. What had made him flip out earlier? Did Alej really mean what he said about not being loved? Should he give him a second chance? Tyler groaned, turning over, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to loose._

* * *

The next day, Alej didn't do so good during the challenge, feeling distracted from his inner turmoil but luckily for him it was a reward challenge so there was no voting-off. He avoided his brother, Tyler, and everyone else and hid in his room all day. Noah wanted nothing to do with his brother at the moment, still feeling sore, and Tyler spend a lot of time with Ezekiel.

"Well this sucks!" Sierra complains. "I haven't been feeling the love fo some time now. It's not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair~" She quiets herself by munching on some toast E-Scope had 'borrowed' for Chef's pantry. E-Scope runs over and kicks the bread right out of Sierra's mouth. "You call yourself a fangirl?! You gotta have faith, girlfriend~"

Sierra pouted, rubbing her head. "But I'm boooooored! The guys are too moody to make love! ME WANT YAOI NOAR!!" She whined, then Izzy shoved another piece of bread in her mouth which the fangirl happily munched on.

The fiery red-head rubbed her chin. "E-Scope need yaoi too! Mmmm~ Maybe Izzy should put more 'fuel' in the flame~"

"....And I want to know WHY ARE YOU HAVING A MEETING IN MY ROOM!" Noah snarled at them.

Izzy walks up to Noah and waves her hands in front of him in a mesmerizing way. "You didn't see anything~"

He just rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just go do your thing."

"Okay~ Oh and have these~" Izzy dropped some 'pictures' of Cody on his lap. Noah's lazy eyes snapped wide open, and they glared daggers at the red-head.

"When the hell did you take these?!" He demanded. Izzy smirked.

"Just some of Sierra's 'works'~ Figured you'd be lonely without your boy-toy~" Sierra bows in appraisal. "We'll leave you to be~"

"Er-good...carry on with whatever you were doing." Noah took the pictures and turns his back toward the girls. He moaned as he saw a naked picture of Cody and his pants started getting tight.

* * *

_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

* * *

The girls peered over the couch where Tyler laid napping.

"So what's the plan?" Sierra was anxious of the crazy plan her 'master' had.

"Patience, young grasshopper~" The red-head speaks in a fake Asian accent.

"...Trying to sleep here..." Tyler mumbles.

"JUST IGNORE US AND DREAM ABOUT YOUR SPANISH MAN-MEAT FUCKING YOU!" Everybody jumped from Izzy's scream. "Ooops~ Was that my outside voice~"

Tyler blushes, turning away. "If your mean Alejandro, we're not friends anymore."

"Was it because of what he did and his slutty ways~?"

Tyler snorted. "Duh."

"But you still have wet dreams about him~" Izzy pointed out. Tyler blushed. "W-What?! No-NO!"

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt." Sierra responds. Alej had said that before. Before their fight, back when they were still 'bro's, back when they had been through so much together...

Tyler flinched, and snarled at the girls. "You're lucky you're a girl or I would mess you up." He growled.

"HAH! I could take you down faster than I did those wolverines in Alberta while outrunning the RCMP at the same time." Izzy crackles.

"Oh, you brought it now~" Tyler growled.

"You'll have to catch us first~" The crazy duo runs off.

"HEY! COWARDS!" Tyler chased after them. They do all the twists and turns, almost running into Chef and almost got their heads ripped off by a bitchy CIT. But Tyler did enjoy the run, it helped him forget the hottie....almost.

* * *

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-ale-jandro  
Ale-ale-jandro_

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-ale-jandro  
Ale-ale-jandro_

* * *

Speaking of Alej, he was in his room when he heard yelling, giggling and footsteps. He opens his door slightly to see what the racket was. He sighs, it's just Izzy and Sierra being....well, Izzy and Sierra. He opens his door all the way, only to hear a loud slam as if someone ran into his door. Tyler did indeed run into the door.

"Ugh....ow." Tyler stepped back and held his bleeding nose from running into the door.

Alej cursed and apologized. "Sorry, sorry. Here let me help you with that."

Tyler didn't bother to fight back since the pain on his nose was unbearable and followed the hottie in his room.

Tyler laid down on the bed, some tissues and an icepack on his nose.

"I didn't know you were following them. I just heard the girls." Alej sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from the jock.

"Uh, you didn't happen to hear what they were yelling, did you?" Tyler asked nervously.

The other shook his head in negativity, Tyler lets out a relieved sigh. "Good."

Alej smirked, "Must have been something embarrassing for you to chase after girls~" He teased.

Tyler chuckled, forgetting his hatred for the other at that moment. "They're lucky that they're girls or I would have really messed them up." He throws a few air punches.

Alej couldn't help but chuckle. He had missed the jock's spryness. "Good thing too." He smirked, catching one of the punches. "I'd hate to be on your bad side."

Tyler smirked, then he realized who he was talking to and quickly looked away, pulling his hand back but Alej didn't let go and held the hand. Then he realizes Alej was referring to the jock flipping out and calling him an asshole and a whore.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably and averts his eyes away from the hottie. An awkward silence fell between them. Tyler pulls the ice-bag away, the bleeding had stopped. Probably because the blood had rushed to the rest of his face. Izzy was right: he did still dream of the hottie, and yes, most of them were wet dreams.

"I'm sorry." Alej said. "Although, I already told you that but I'm very sorry. And I wasn't lying about how I felt about you." He whispered, gently caressing the jock's forehead. "So, do you want to give me a second chance?"

The other stayed quiet. Alej thought it was because Tyler would never forgive him. "I understand."

He gets up to leave but is stopped by Tyler grabbing his hand. "Were you serious...about you loving me...you know love love me?" Alej nodded without hesitation.

The jock sighed. "I was just so worried that you would betray me that I forget how much I trusted you." He confessed.

Alej grabs hold of his other hand, looking the jock in the eyes. "I'd give up trying to win this stupid game just to have you speak to me again."

"R-really?"

"Absolutely, I'd even be my brother's bitch and let him fuck me or eat Chef's food until my tongue drops for you."

Tyler chuckled, pressing a finger on the hottie's lip. "That's a little too far...about you eating Chef's food. I'm not that cruel to let you do that." he joked.

"The point is I'd do anything for you~" Alej wraps his arms around Tyler's waist. A bit startled, Tyler fell back with Alej falling on top of him. The jock's blush was as bright as his headband.

Alej chuckled. "I almost forgot how cute you look when you blush like a little tomato~"

"S-stop being so sappy~" Tyler stuttered, Alej smirks.

"You're right, I should probably get right...." He leans towards Tyler's ear and whispers. "...to the point~"

Then he nibbles lightly on the area between the jock's earlobe and neck. The darker male is pleased to hear a gasp followed by a whimper when he suckled on the flesh. Tyler struggled halfheartedly against until his jacket was unzipped and a warm hand slid under his shirt, rubbing his chest and toned abs.

Tyler moans, those fingers gently crawling up his torso to his nipple. It erects instantly, Alej pinches it firmly but not too firmly. Tyler flinches a bit, causing Alej to accidentally bite down hard on his neck. The jock yelps, Alej moves his teeth away but then Tyler pushes his head back to his neck and his teeth reconnect. Much to Alej's surprise, Tyler seemed to have a bit of a biting fetish.

The Spaniard purred and bites harder. Tyler moaned at those teeth digging against his skin, leaving bruises and one canine was sharp enough to leave a cut and the hottie suckled on the blood. Tyler's eyes almost rolled into his skull and his body shivered, racked from such pleasure. He felt a smirk from the hottie and cried out as Alej bites harder, easily tearing off the jock's shirt, leaving him topless.

He pulls away and looks at his 'accomplishments' so far. Tyler whines, then shivers as he notices Alej 'examining' him. Alej snickered and poked at the large bulge in the jock's pants. The other gasped when the hottie pinched the tip hard. He smirks, apparently pre-cum had soaked through his shorts and seemed onto his pants.

"Funny, you wanted me to stop being a whore, and now you're the one who's being whore." His bronze fingers rubbed around the spoiled area.

"S-Shut up." Tyler whimpered, facing his blushing face away.

Alej chuckled. Tyler heard the other move then he gasped in surprise from a rough tugging of his pants and his boxers followed, then something wet and warm wrapped over his heated member turning his body into goo.

The Spaniard grinned as he felt the warm organ pulse along with Tyler's heartbeat as it twitched frantically in his mouth. Alej instantly started deep-throating him at a fine pace, holding the jock's hips down with his hands and every now and then his suckled on the head. All Tyler could do was watch, gripping the sheets, trying not to thrust.

The poor jock trembled as the tongue wrapped around his heated rod and the teeth caressed against the sensitive skin. His back snapped and arched when a finger poked against his entrance, first tracing over the muscles around the ring before probing inside him.

"A-Alej~..." Tyler slowly spreads his legs wider and a second finger slides inside. Alej's fingers start probing around and push deeper into Tyler's no long 'exit-only' hole.

Tyler's breath was heavy panting, his body warm and sweating, slowly losing himself as he gripped the hottie's hair. Alej purred at the pain and started biting on the meat making the jock scream and buck. He received a sharp tug of his hair.

"Y-You jerk." Tyler panted. Then the warmth disappeared, leaving him cold from the cool air caressing his stiff rod. Alej nuzzled at the base of the cock while shoving in another finger, thrusting them altogether inside. The lovely mewls and cries filled his ears as he finger-banged his soon-to-be lover.

"Get on your knees~" Alej commanded seductively, letting his fingers slide out. Curious, Tyler turns over and raises his ass in the air while Alej pulled off his own shirts.

"Nice view~" Alej chuckles, leaning forward and giving the anus a lick before plunging his tongue inside the darkness.

Tyler blushed, bowing his head to shift a moan. He never had a tongue up his ass...and he never thought it would feel sooooo goooood~ His toes curled up and his fingers clenched into the blanket. He bucked his hip but Alej held his hip in place and he toyed with his member, tugging it roughly.

"Fuuuuuuuuck~" Tyler sighed, his body shaking, the tanner male's tongue twirling and his fingers were reinserted. Just as he poked a certain 'spot', Tyler just couldn't hold back. The jock lets out a long loud moan, releasing his seed, staining the sheets. "D-dammit....I...couldn't hold it....anymore~"

Alej chuckled, taking his tongue back and nuzzles against the jock's fine ass. "It's okay, babe." He smirked, shredding out of his pants. "I can't 'wait' either~"

Tyler blushed at the sight of a fully erected tan cock, pre-cum dripping from the tip and sliding all over the shaft. "Damn."

"Thank you~"

Tyler licked over his dry lips. "...just take me dry, no lube."

Alej's eyes suddenly looked at him with worry, then again Tyler had a tendency not to think before he acts. "Are you sure?" The jock quickly nodded. Alej frowned and moved, but slow and careful. He slides his leaking rod inside the jock, slowly as the head penetrated through the tight entrance. The hottie hissed and saliva dripped from the corner of his jaw.

'He's so warm~' Alej had fucked tight virgins before, but there was a different, even more alluring warmth. Tyler's hole seemed to devour the rest of his meat. The jock hissed, bit down onto his lip and his back bend backward digging against the bed. It hurt but the pain only fueled the repressed desire.

Alej leans down, nuzzling his face against Tyler's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this~"

Tyler smirked. "Really~?" He panted, thrusting his hip against the hottie and hissed as the hot cock penetrated through him. Alej moaned, nibbling on the other ear. "Yes, I had dream-sex about you~ All the time~" He purred.

"Well then....your dream is about to get real~" In a sudden burst of strength, Tyler pushes Alej so that now he's the one on his back. The jock shifts his hips, adjusting to the size.

Air stuck to his throat as those firm butt-cheek squeezed, the walls tightened around his heated member. "O-Oh god." Alej moaned, Tyler smirked. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the nipple, twirled it with his tongue and between his teeth.

"Feisty little chicka, aren't you~?" The hottie slowly starts to pull out, then quickly thrusted back up. Tyler smirked down at the poor model, pinning the other down. "My, my. I didn't know you were that strong~" Alej mused.

"I may be clumsy, but I do work out and build muscles~" Alej smirked, he leaned up and wrapped his lips and teeth around the jock's throat, nibbling and suckling on it making the jock trembled above him. As if that wasn't enough, Alej began thrusting at a steady pace. This feeling of being filled....it was amazing~

"H-Harder." Tyler whined, clenched his eyes shut and his fingers gripping onto the bed as he kept his hip in place taking in the thrusts. Alej purrs, licking his lips as he watched his jock-toy shake and squirm above his, permitting his master to take complete control.

The hottie smirked, reaching to grab that tone waist and slammed the hip down and his meat penetrated through the jock, making the other throw his head back with a scream. Alej sat up, biting down on the neck while thrusting upward and slamming the jock against his lap. Tyler's stomach tightens along with his ass, wrapping his legs around Alej's waist, his moans grew louder.

"Y-yes~ More, Alej~ FUCK ME MORE~!" Alej growls, grabs Tyler's neglected cock that had grown rock hard and tugs it.

"As you wish, Chicka~" Alej roared, thrusting harder and faster. The bed rocks and the mattress groaned under the weight as the Spaniard hottie air-fucked the jock, his nails cut through the skin on the hip and his other hand tugged and squeezed the daylight out of Tyler's cock.

"AH FUCK YES!!"

Tyler didn't care if the whole plane heard him, it felt too good to keep bottled up. His cock starts to leak more, his ass sore and red but filled with pleasure. "Alej~ I-I think I'm gonna....cuuuum~!"

Alej panted, feeling turned on at the sight of flushed jock, whining and whimpered before him covered in layer of sweat and his nipples erected and bite-marks covered his neck and shoulder. The needy lust filled his warm dazed eyes and the nice red cock pumped. Alej pinched the tip. "Then cum~"

Tyler literally felt an explosion inside him, his body tenses up. He shoots his load, covering their stomachs and Alej's hand. Just the sight of the jock's orgasm drove him over the edge. With a final hard thrust his unleashes himself inside the jock, much of it leaked out as it overflowed.

The jock gasped out, clinging onto the other for leverage as he rode out the orgasm. Alej bit hard onto the neck until his teeth pierced through the skin and blood leaked from the flesh wound down on the jock's chest.

Once it's over, both teens fell on the bed. Alej falls on his back with the jock on his chest, both panting and feeling very _very_ fulfilled.

Tyler rolls over on his side, whining as the warm cock softened and slides out, leaving him filling empty. "I wish we'd done that way earlier~"

"And miss all the drama? No way~" Alej joked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, chuckling as he nuzzled close. "You're lucky you're so pretty or I'll mess your face up."

"As if you could~" Alej teases the jock, ruffling his hair. Tyler giggles, then notices Alej giving him a serious look and blushing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure."

"Do you think I'm still a whore?"

Tyler becomes serious and thinks really hard before answering. Alej wait patiently for the jock.

"I never meant to mean it like that. I guess I was just jealous that you preferred to be with the other guys than with me."

Alej surprised. "R-Really?" Tyler nodded. Then a smirk spread across Alej's pretty face. "You can 'mark' me if you want, to prove to all those other guys that I screw that I'm your whore~" He teased.

"Maybe. Though I don't know if i can make you feel the same way you made me feel~" Tyler blushes.

"Practice makes perfect~" Alej chuckled at the cuteness, nuzzling him and kissed him. "Everybody starts as an amateur, chicka. I mean I was pretty bad on my first few times...mostly because I tried to catch Noah."

Then he noticed Tyler was ignoring him. Actually, Tyler was staring at a small blinking red light....

"...What the heck?"! Alej looked up and noticed...it's a camera and it was on. "....oh shit!" They both cursed.

* * *

_Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me, Alejandro.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Bye Fernando.  
I'm not you're babe.  
I'm not you're babe, Alejandro.  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Fernando._

* * *

Meanwhile in the camera-room.

"YOOHOO! The yaoi smex is back in business~" Izzy cheered.

"I'm soooo putting this video on my blog~" Sierra squealed.

"OOH OOH! We should totally send it to Lindsay first~"

"You're right, my apprentice!" Izzy made a few copies on DVD discs. "Now TO THE YAOI-CART!!" The girls jumped on Noah's back. "GO GO GO!"

"Will you get off of me?!" Unable to support their weight, Noah falls

"I think we broke him."

".......Can we get a new one?"

* * *

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not you're babe.  
I'm not you're babe, Fernando._

Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

* * *

Back in the room....

Tyler snarled and leaped at the camera, but the sudden jolt of pain from his rear made him fall on his face. But luckily Alej was quick to catch him before he kissed the floor.

Alej sighs, chuckling. "What am I gonna to do with you?" Alej lays him back in bed.

"...fuck me some more~?" Alej raised a eyebrow and chuckled.

"Horny already?"

"Oh yeah~" Tyler mounts Alej, ready for another wild 'ride'.

* * *

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not you're babe._

_I'm not you're babe, Fernando._

_  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush._

_  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro~_

* * *

**A/N:** OMG 13 pages! Hope it was worth it~


End file.
